


How To Win An Argument: A Ted Talk

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's the plan? Shiro has a plan. But you know what? So does Allura. And it's two completely different things.Oneshot/drabble





	How To Win An Argument: A Ted Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386846) by gesu-ko. 



Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were watching. Maybe in concern. Maybe a little bit amused too. Lotor, in the background, watched everything too, but with his arms crossed. 

Meanwhile. Shiro and Allura were arguing. 

"We're going with my plan," Shiro announced rather flatly. 

"No! We haven't all agreed," Allura said. 

"...Pidge, don't listen to Mom and Dad fight," Lance muttered and tried to cover Pidge's ears. 

"Fuck off, Lance."

"Well I'm the head of Voltron," said Shiro then. "So we're going with--"

Suddenly his eyes widened though. Allura towered over him.

"...well now I'm the tallest," Allura said. "So we're going with  _our_ plan."

Oh. Okay then. 


End file.
